


Hawaii Five-0/Supernatural

by Galadriel34



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Reverse Bang 2014 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Community: 1_million_words, Community: h50-reversebang, Crossover, M/M, Photomanip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made it for the Hawaii Five-0 Reverse Bang 2014 and Day 95. Haldoor picked this art and she write an excellent story about it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii Five-0/Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hard Light of an Angry Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070975) by [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor). 



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/H50%20Reversebang%202014/h50-supnat.jpg.html)

click for full size


End file.
